Moving On
by jennaphine
Summary: When tragedy strikes, who will be there to help Caroline get through the hardship, and who will ultimately win her heart? (Klaroline build up)
1. Prologue

For the longest time it had always been Caroline and Tyler. They were a power duo brought together by the one thing completely unimaginable. A werewolf transformation. Tyler's first transition.

Not much later, an almost millennium-old hybrid by the name of Klaus decided to feel something for someone. That someone just so happened to be Caroline. Of course, Caroline never wanted anything to do with him. He was malicious, selfish, and aggressive. Pure evil. Eventually, Tyler became Klaus' test project for creating a successful hybrid after numerous failed attempts at making hybrids before. Not knowing whether or not his theory of using the doppelgänger blood from Elena Gilbert would work, Tyler's life was at risk big time. In the end, the experiment was successful, and Tyler was now a hybrid. This resulted in Tyler being sired to Klaus.

Tyler left Caroline without a single word of warning to break the sire-bond and in the meantime, Klaus was determined to win her over. After countless attempts-unsuccessful attempts-Tyler returned to Mystic Falls, now having the sire-bond broken. But just as fate would have it, many complications arose, resulting in Caroline begging for Klaus' to have mercy on Tyler, and ultimately having Tyler flee Mystic Falls once again, not to come back.

That brought us to where Caroline and Klaus were now. On the outs a little, but still talking occasionally. Klaus had wanted for almost a year, for Caroline to share the feelings he felt for her. He knew they were there. Somewhere deep down she longed to be with him, she was just afraid.

And it was true. She was just afraid. She was afraid of what her friends would think. Klaus had spent the past two years making her and her friends' lives miserable. It was unforgivable. But at the same time, she knew he was sweet when he wanted to. It seemed like she was the only thing that mattered to him, and that made her feel special.

These past few years in Mystic Falls were hard for everyone, especially one of her best friends, Elena Gilbert. Caroline believed that it was her fault that everything in this small town that happened, _happened_. Her father dying, Tyler's mother being killed, her turning into a vampire, and Klaus being here. Every time that Caroline almost died, or someone close to her almost died... it was because of Elena.

Caroline knew that it wasn't Elena's fault that she was who she was, and she loved her like a sister. She just wished sometimes that things were different, less complicated. But maybe that was just the missing-Tyler-feeling talking. For now, she'd just have to cope.


	2. 1 - Home For The Holidays

It was late December, not far from Christmas in Mystic Falls, and this year there was a snowstorm blanketing them with roughly ten feet of snow. Plenty to last them all a lifetime. All of the college students had returned home for their Christmas break, and Caroline was hoping to spend it with her friends and family. But something seemed particularly peculiar on this day. Caroline hadn't heard from her mother all day. She wasn't at the police station, and she wasn't at home. Sheriff Forbes wasn't typically one to leave town unannounced. She never even really left Mystic Falls ever.

Unfortunately for Caroline, her friends were out of town. Elena was out of town with Stefan, Damon and Jeremy. Elena was complaining about the snow and how she didn't want to have to shovel everyday for her entire holidays, so Damon took the liberty of arranging a vacation in the south for the four of them.

Tyler was gone. He'd been MIA since Caroline went away to college. A higher education wasn't exactly in Tyler's plans. He didn't see the point. Sure, he wanted to spend time with Caroline, especially after being away from her for so long, but he didn't want to follow her around like a lost puppy. He was still coping with the loss of his mother, and planning to seek vengeance on Klaus for what he'd done. But of course with Klaus being a practically immortal hybrid, the likelihood of Tyler succeeding in any plan of attack was low. And Caroline would never allow him to do it anyway. It was too risky.

Instead of sulking and feeling miserable, Caroline decided to spend the day tidying up the house. It wasn't as clean as it used to be in the summer before college started and she moved out. Her mother was busy with work lately and hadn't taken the initiative to clean up a little. The windows were filthy and the floors needed to be swept and mopped.

Within an hour or so, the windows had been completely rid of dirt and cobwebs, and the blond vampire had had a good start on the floors. The kitchen and hallway were practically shining when she was finished with them. But soon enough, the doorbell rang and Caroline hoped it was her mother. In the back of her mind she'd been worrying about her the entire day.

A few quick strides to the door and she placed her hand firmly on the doorknob, eager to see who it was. Any company would've been fine with her. She pulled the door back and peered out to see no one there. A little disappointed, she shut the door and turned back around facing the hall, only to end up standing right in front of that one specific hybrid she'd been wanting to see for the past three months. The one who'd been missing from Mystic Falls for the past few weeks. Tyler.

"Honey, I'm home," Tyler smirked at Caroline with a look of desire in his eyes. He'd missed his girlfriend as much as she missed him, and now he was finally home; where he belonged.

"Oh my gosh," the blond began, seeming dazed and taken aback at her hybrid boyfriend's sudden return back. "Tyler."

Within a matter of not even a second, the two of them had each other in their arms, just holding each other. Caroline needed a reminder of how it felt to be this close to him. To feel like time stood still just for them. She loved him, that was all there was to it.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Care. It's been way too long." Tyler was now facing Caroline, pressing his lips softly against her forehead. There was nothing keeping them from each other now. Caroline was home-bound, and Tyler wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Will you be staying the night?" The blond grinned pleasantly at him. She wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Try and stop me," he grinned back, sweeping Caroline off her feet and into his arms. Gently, he placed quick kisses down her neck, feeling a sense of longing and desire within himself.

But the fun was soon ruined by the front door swinging open. They both turned their heads towards it feverishly, startled by the sound, though they should have heard it coming.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I believe we have some matters to discuss regarding Sheriff Forbes." The scruffy, blue-eyed hybrid stood in the doorway, letting himself into the house.

Caroline hissed, hearing Klaus speak about her mother. She'd had an undergoing suspicion he'd had something to do with it. "What do you know about my mother, Klaus?"

He gave her an apologetic look. He seemed pitiful. "I know that she's been missing for quite some time, but I assure you I have nothing to do with her whereabouts, however I do know where she is."

"Klaus... where's my mom?" she pulled away from Tyler's embrace and crossed her arms, scowling at him, waiting for an answer. Her mother was no joking matter, especially in a situation like this.

"I think you should sit down, Caroline. We need to discuss something," Klaus' voice lingered in her mind. She didn't like the words he'd used or his tone. It made her worry. It made her think that something bad had happened. And if something had gone wrong, she'd feel guilty for leaving her mother home alone for the past couple months while she was away, having fun at college with Elena and Stefan.


End file.
